Blackstar family
The lackstar family is a family of rabbits who are descended from the legendary Fleck Blackstar, the founder and first lord of Kingston Citadel and its associated community of Kingston. History ''The Black Star of Kingston When King Whitson Mariner and his rabbits fled the Golden Coast, they came to Natalia for the first time, founding the town of Seddleton on the shores of Ayman Lake. Fleck Blackstar, a loyal citizen of King Whitson Mariner, leads an exploration party to the opposite shore of the lake to mine coal. However, shortly after discovering a deposit of coal and opening a mine on the shore opposite their settlement of Seddleton, the group encountered the Birds of Prey for the first time. This resulted in a battle on Ayman Lake and the burning of Seddleton, though fortunately, the actions of Fleck Blackstar saved King Whitson and Prince Lander. After this initial confrontation, King Whitson appointed Captain Blackstar as the first lord of the settlement of Kingston. The Green Ember After the fall of King Jupiter, Lord Victor Blackstar served as leader of Kingston Citadel, one of the secret citadels allied to opposed Morbin Blackhawk. Lord Victor attended the Citadel Congress at Cloud Mountain, where he was one of the few not to speak against the Longtreader family due to the actions of Garten Longtreader. During the Battle for Cloud Mountain, Lord Victor fought against the invading Wolf raiders. He also took part in the charge at Jupiter's Crossing to saved Prince Smalden Joveson, the rightful heir to the king. Ember Falls/''The First Fowler Lord Victor took part in a mission to the deserted camp, where members of the Longtreader family were believed to be held captive. This proved not to be so, and he returned to Cloud Mountain, later joining in a mission to get several leaders-including Prince Smalls-to Halfwind Citadel. He departed from Halfwind but later returned, accompanied by his children Coleden and Heyna Blackstar. After a meeting of the prince's court, Lord Victor joined a party traveling with the prince to Kingston for another Citadel Congress. Cole and Heyna remained at Halfwind, with Cole joining the Fowlers unit while Heyna was assigned as a bodyguard to Princess Emma, Smalls' sister and heir. Both fought during the Attack on Halfwind Citadel, with Heyna suffering injuries while protecting Emma in the Halfwind Hospital. Following additional training on Cole's part and partial recovery on Heyna's, the pair traveled to Cloud Mountain prior to the Battle of Rockback Valley. Lord Victor's party, meanwhile, was led on a foolhardy mission by Smalls to attack a mining camp in the Shade Hills, only to be outnumbered by attacking Birds of Prey. ''Ember Rising'' Lord Victor survived the disastrous rescue attempt, and returned to Cloud Mountain to confirm Wilfred Longtreader's report of the prince's apparent death. With Emma now revealed as heir and leader of the Cause, Lord Victor and his children joined her court as she traveled to the various secret citadels. During this journey, Emma learned that they shared a family connection, as Lord Blackstar II's wife Lucianne Blackstar was the daughter of King Whitson and thus Emma's distant aunt. Emma's newfound cousins later came to her defense when she was ambushed by Tameth Seer and several Terralain soldiers following a failed negotiation with their leader Kylen. Cole later fought in the vanguard of the Cause during the Battle for First Warren, while Lord Victor served as field commander for Emma's army. Heyna remained at Emma's side, and saved her from an attacking soldier while her father attended to her injured brother. Members Family tree Trivia *The surname "Blackstar" is of English origin and is derived from the Old English word "blaecan," which means "to bleach."https://www.houseofnames.com/blackstar-family-crest References Category:The Black Star of Kingston characters Category:Blackstars Category:Characters Category:Ember Falls characters Category:Ember Rising characters Category:Families Category:Good characters Category:The Green Ember characters Category:Groups Category:The Last Archer characters Category:Rabbits Category:The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner characters